1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bank note handling system in which a large number of bank notes in bank note cassettes can be strictly controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
In financial organizations such as banks, many automatic transaction apparatus, which can accept cash depositing and dispensing, using so-called magnetic cards are installed in every branch office. In conventional automatic transaction apparatus, when making payment transactions for instance, the payment amounts of bank notes input by the customers are dispensed to the customers by extracting them from the bank note cassettes of a depositing/dispensing unit. When the bank notes held in the bank note cassettes of the depositing/dispensing unit have been exhausted by the above payment transactions, the operator resupplys the bank note cassettes with bank notes by carrying bank notes from a bank note arranging machine in which the bank notes are kept. When the bank notes have been resupplied, the automatic transaction apparatus recommences payment and receipt transactions. Also, in recent years, the expansion of so-called unmanned operation, in which automatic transaction apparatus are operated on bank holidays, and the extension of operating hours of the systems on bank working days are being put into effect. As an accompaniment to the above unmanned operation, the occasions for resupplying the bank note cassettees of the depositing/dispensing units in the automatic transaction apparatus with bank notes will become more frequent.
However, in the conventional automatic transaction machine, accidental errors may occur since the bank notes are resupplied by the operator when the bank notes in the bank note cassettes of the depositing/dispensing unit are exhausted. In the future, as the putting into practice of unmanned operation and the extension of operating hours for automatic transaction apparatus progresses, because the occasions of resupplying the bank note cassettes with bank notes will increase. Therefore, a demand for stricter control over the resupply of bank note cassettes with bank bank notes are desired.